


Fragments - #25 : « Séparation » (3x06)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [25]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Please tell me it happened even off-screen, Snippet, We missed something reaaaally important in this scene: their kiss, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: “Lequel de nous deux survivra à la séparation ?” Ni Will ni Hannibal ne semblaient pressés de découvrir la réponse à cette question...





	Fragments - #25 : « Séparation » (3x06)

**Author's Note:**

> Je réclame que les showrunners cessent de nous faire tourner en bourrique et officialisent une bonne fois pour toutes le ship Hannigram ! … Ah, on me dit dans l'oreillette que la série est terminée... x'(

Eux deux, seuls dans une pièce, comme cela n'était pas arrivé depuis des mois. L'atmosphère était intime, le musée semblait vide en-dehors d'eux, contemplant un tableau. Des retrouvailles tant attendues. Seules les plaies sur leurs visages trahissaient la situation complexe dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Le sourire de Hannibal avait réchauffé le cœur de Will, et les deux hommes se fixaient désormais, un feu indéfinissable au fond de leurs yeux. Leur conversation était pourtant plutôt tragique, teintée d'adieux.

\- Lequel de nous deux survivra à la séparation ? se demanda tout haut Will, peu enjoué par cette perspective d'éloignement.

Hannibal ne semblait pas plus emballé que lui. Le silence s'étira entre eux, dans cette pièce plongée dans une pénombre qui semblait de circonstance.

Le psychiatre fut le premier à se remettre en action. Se penchant vers Will, il captura les lèvres du jeune homme. Ils se perdirent dans une étreinte depuis si longtemps rêvée.

C'étaient là leurs adieux. Ou, du moins, le pensaient-il alors.

**Author's Note:**

> Je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose dans cette scène xD Problème réglé !


End file.
